smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Ribbon Reissues
The Red Ribbon Reissues Program is an SML fan-fiction company/program ran by MarioFan2009. It was founded in late-2018 and currently serves to re-release stories from many different users under the program. Stories in the RRR MarioFan2009 Stories SEASON 1: # My Little Buckaroo! # Admin Hunting House! # Mouse and the Menace! # When I Yoo Hoo # Doggone Cats! # Cross Country Detours # A Feud There Was # The Night Watchman SEASON 2: # Canned Feud # Fresh Shark # The Mosquito Parade # The Back Alley Oproar # Scaredy Dog # The Lyin Mouse # Greetings... # Buckaroo's Movie! SEASON 3: # Mouse Wreckers # Ballot Box Jeffy # The Hep Cat # Cursed Toys # A Bone for a Bone # Bye, Bye Bluebeard # Corn Plastered # My Favourite Rabbit # I Have a Plan # The Bashful Buzzard # Fagin's Freshmen # Double Chaser # Tick Tock Tired # Chow Hound # Hop, Skip and a Chump # Fool Coverage # The Fella with the Fiddle # A Wacky Worm # The Mysterious Factory # Swooner Crooner # Masked Menace # The Mouse-Merized Cat # The Ant Fight of 3/12/19 SEASON 4: # Swallow the Leader # Death Notes # Little Orphan Airedale # Satan's Waitin' # The Goofy Rabbits # Mouse and the Menace REMASTERED # The Bucksters # The Lion's Busy # Dime to Retire # PrestO ChangeO # Who's Kitten Who? # Haunted Grocery Shop # What's Brewin' Bruin? # Stage Fright # Fox Pop # One Meat Brawl # Dog House Poopy Butt # Fresh Airedale # Room and Mouse # Thugs with Dirty Mugs SEASON 5: # Design to Leave # A Cat's Tale # Hobo Gadget Band # Cat-Tails for Two # Jeffy Doodles # Fair and Worm-er # Early for a Bet # Dog Gone Modern # Hop, Look and Listen # Kiddin' the Kitten # Little Brother Mat # Easy Peckin's # Some Fun # May in the Rain # Just One More Time # MarioFan2009 Takes a Trip # Life with Father # A Peck o' Trouble # Mouse Shot # Lighthouse Mouse # Two Rabbits from Texas # A Brave Little Bat # Circus Today # MarioFan2009 and Badman # Of Fox and Hounds # Peck Up Your Troubles # Birth of a Norton # The Shell Shocked Egg # The Pest That Came to Dinner Rh390110478 Stories CHAPTER STORIES: # Badman Returns! # The Vandal Buster! # The Election! # School of Heroes! # Tri-World Tournament! CROSS-ING OVER SHORTS: # War of the Two Females! # The Dangerous Trio! # Jumping the Shark! # The Blizzard! # Hunted! # Mouse Trouble! # Boko and the Inheritance! # The Nugget Contest! # Behind the Scenes! RH Edition # The Firestar Arc! # The Sushi Pack Arc! CuldeeFell13 Stories CHAPTER STORIES: # Robot Invasion # Toad's Revenge! # The Baseball Tournament! CULDEEFELL SHORTZ: # Chungus Extravaganza! # The Lockdown! # Hedgehog Day! # The Events! # Hibernation Heist! # War on Youtube! # The Candle! # Subbots! # The Valentine Vigilante! # Wicked Wishes! # War of the Rowdy Rodents! # Youtube Pursuit! # The Break In! # The Hunting Party! # Tradefest! # Remote Wars! # Bully Bill Gets Bullied! # The Jewel Heist! # Funny Towers! # SML Wiki's Got Talent! # Geist in Hell! # Dare-Devils! # The Wiki Mafia! # No Rabbits Allowed! # Operation Easter Special! # Shreklok Holmes! # Aparat Returns! # One and or Two! Trivia * The program is based off of Looney Tunes' Blue Ribbon Reissues. * The program served as an inspiration for Rh390110478's "Fanon Distribution Program". Category:Companies Category:From 2019 Category:From 2018 Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Buckaroo Shorts! Category:Sunny Is Funny! Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:CuldeeFell Shortz